


Sometimes We All Need Someone

by protect_him



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Captivity, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis Scientia Whump, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, angst is my lifeblood, big sad for ignis, drugged, possible Gladio/Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_him/pseuds/protect_him
Summary: Ignis doesn't remember much, and he's not aware of much, but he has a feeling the pain isn't a fever dream and can't keep track of how time is passing.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been going back and forth on whether to post this without the ending but I decided to just go ahead and do it, since the fluff is coming out longer than I expected. I think I just need a heavier dose of fluff this week. Sorry this is my first actual published FFXV fic, but I promise I have some more WIPs...and WIPs for Dragon Age too. How hard it is to finish things sometimes...
> 
> Hopefully with this angst out there, it won't be so hard to finish it; I don't want to leave it hanging too long.

Ignis couldn't seem to track the passing of time. He would wake up to being fed or given water. Sometimes he woke up to pain, his body being violated roughly, always someone behind him he couldn't see. He almost wondered if it was a dream. He feared it wasn't.

He fought to stay awake. He tried to look around, see where he was, catch a glimpse of anything familiar. There was a quiet beep to his left. His head was so heavy, he seemed to be moving through thick, heavy honey. Unconsciousness overwhelmed him before he could even turn his head to look. 

The next time, he knew for a fact he was lying on his back. He was aware of something foreign in his arm. A tube in his vein, but why? He struggled to remember. How long had he been here, going between waking and sleeping? Maybe a couple days? He felt shaky and fragile. Perhaps he had a fever, but what had been those horrible dreams? And why did he still ache? He was ill. He must be. Noct and Gladio must have taken him to the hospital. They'd be by to visit him in the morning, if the doctors allowed.

"I thought perhaps I'd let you see what you are to be used for now," a voice said, and Ignis turned his head slowly. A man, clearly Niflheim, in full armor. Ignis tried to reach for the Armiger, but his wrist was strapped to the bed. He was somehow blocked from it.

Heavy bootsteps, and a magitek trooper entered the room behind the man. It removed its armor, piece by arduous piece, each movement just a little too stiff for a man. Ignis felt his panic increase with every minute. He wore a hospital gown. Of course. Those nightmares. He kept his expression as cool as he could. It was the smallest fraction of disbelief that enabled him to keep his composure. This couldn't be happening. It was another fever dream, it had to be.

The trooper was ghostly pale and its glassy eyes were surrounded by dark circles. Machine, a fabrication, not human. It had a dick like a human, ugly and floppy between its legs as it approached the bed with stilted strides.

Ignis recoiled, again wondering how he felt so slow and weak, it couldn't have been that long he'd been asleep. Both wrists were tied down, he found, and his legs couldn't find the strength to kick. Against something like this, though, it would have been ineffective anyway. It took hold of the hospital gown and threw it up, exposing Ignis. The sight seemed to encourage the trooper's erection and it stood there staring at him. It didn't blink. Not even once. Ignis squirmed, horrified.

He jumped when the trooper jolted to life again, grabbing his nearest ankle and thrusting it up into the air. He cried out when two cold fingers suddenly rammed into his exposed entrance. He tried to brace himself with his other foot. The fingers moved excruciatingly slowly, scissoring inside him. They warmed to his body, and just when Ignis thought perhaps he could endure this without further protest, were pulled out. His leg was pushed further up as the trooper climbed up onto the bed between his legs.

It was useless to speak. It would only listen to orders given. No protest or plea would move this monster to stop. The fingers were shoved back inside and Ignis gritted his teeth. Cold fingers, slow movements inside him, and then they were removed. Once more, and each time his leg was pulled up a bit further. By the third time, his rear was no longer on the mattress, but suspended just above it. Two deep breaths after the fingers were removed, and the thing's cock was at his entrance. Its intrusion was oh so painfully slow. It was dry and, just like the fingers, unnaturally cold. Ignis was choking on sobs by the time the trooper was fully planted inside him. The walls of his anus were on fire, every slight movement another spike of pain. One, two, three long breaths of nothing, and then it began to drive into him. Out, in, out, in. It felt like his skin would tear. Each inward thrust was accompanied by a grunt from the trooper. It let go of Ignis's leg, and he let it fall. The trooper now held him by the hips, pulling him in with each thrust.

After a minute or two, the trooper stopped, its dick deep inside Ignis, and began to jerk erratically. A climax? Ignis would never have guessed these things could have sexual reactions, but here he was. There was no fluid though. It pounded inside him and then pulled out, dry as when it first went in. He was immediately released. The trooper went back to its pile of armor, dressed, and left without a word.

"Impressive, no?" The man said. He'd been standing there the whole time, watching. He approached Ignis, reaching to adjust his hospital gown. Rather than cover him again, he simply straightened it as it was, folded back to leave him exposed. Ignis dragged his legs up, pressing them together. It didn't help against the pain.

"I think one of your intelligence and standing would be most appreciative of this act," the man continued, circling to stand at the foot of the bed. "The desire existed in the troopers in a very raw form. Copying a human behavior pattern into them did leave some loose ends such as that one. But with my skill and the help of a few others, I think we've nearly repaired it. You can certainly appreciate this, no?"

Ignis could only stare at him. He felt nauseous just thinking of the implications.

"Seeing as they're all male, it only makes sense to have the stimulus be to men as well. You  _ are _ a prime specimen." He smiled. "I have to admit, after watching that display, I'm a little jealous myself. The troopers don't feel jealousy, you know." He pried Ignis's knees apart, as easy as peeling a ripe banana, and climbed onto the bed. Standing up on his knees, he towered over Ignis. He unbuckled his belt and eased his erection out of his pants.

Not since he was a child had Ignis felt so powerless. Not for the first time, he wondered if he'd been unconscious in this place longer than a day. It clearly was no Insomnian hospital. The transport to Nilfheim alone would have been a few days.

"You're already prepared for me," he said, mostly to himself, as he stroked Ignis's entrance. "Only a little blood, too. Much better." He wiped his fingers on the mattress before bringing them back to push them inside. The pain returned instantly, a fiery sensation that ran all the way up inside Ignis. He grunted, though he tried to suppress it and the sound came out strangled.

"You can let yourself go if you like," the man said. "I don't mind a little noise." He removed his fingers, spat on his palm, and smeared it over his cock. "In fact, I prefer it loud," he said, grinning. Ignis shuddered and twitched at the restraints on his wrists.

The man's cock was at least warm, unlike the trooper's. It felt less alien, even if the spit did almost nothing to ease his slow movements. By the time he was halfway in, the spit no longer did anything to help. He didn't go in all the way. He pulled out, and eased in slow again. Halfway, and then out again. Several times.

"Oh you do feel good," he said, grabbing Ignis's hips and pulling him closer, onto himself. Ignis made another strangled sound. The man simply sat there, hard and halfway seated inside him. He let go with one hand to stroke Ignis's stomach, down to touch Ignis's dick. It reacted a little to the soft strokes, to Ignis's horror. His entrance clenched and the man hummed with pleasure. The fingers didn't linger long. Their job done, he fondled Ignis's balls, squeezing gently, rolling them in his hand. Ignis's body clenched again and he whined. This man could make him do what he didn't want. Was it because he was weakened by his fever? Or was it all beyond his control?

The man moved again, out and back in, still holding Ignis's balls.

"So very soft," he said. "You're the perfect picture of a weak and beautiful man." He was easing himself deeper with each excruciatingly slow thrust. "A man with great intelligence, someone who appreciates a job done thoroughly, just like me. Such delicate skin, perfect sculpture." He grunted and suddenly slammed himself inside Ignis, full force, as deep as he could go. Ignis whined again, louder, without meaning to. If he were free, he'd show this man just how weak he wasn't. But he was. Right now, he was oh so weak.

The second time the man slammed into him, he squeezed Ignis's balls, and Ignis cried out, a pained gasp.

"I like that, the sounds you make," the man said, returning his hand to Ignis's hip. The pain when he grabbed him made Ignis wonder if his hips were bruised. Perhaps just a little. The trooper had been holding him pretty tightly. "You made some even when you weren't awake for this," he said. "But they were quieter. I like these sounds more."

He stopped talking and focused on now bringing himself to climax. Still, he was able to startle several more keening cries and strangled yelps out of Ignis before he sat with his dick fully seated to the hilt, shallow thrusts slapping against Ignis's ass as Ignis could no longer hold himself back. Each painful movement had sounds spilling unbidden from his throat, mixed with sobs that had returned with the increase of pain once more.

The man had drawn out his pleasure so long at the onset, he was quick to come to a peak. This time, Ignis could feel the spend coming inside him, and gagged, only barely able to hold back his nausea. He closed his eyes and pleaded silently for unconsciousness to return.

The man was still panting as he pulled himself out. He wiped away anything still leaking from Ignis's opening, again cleaning it onto the sheet underneath him.

"It's really beautiful to see you fall apart like this for me," he said. Ignis opened his eyes to the man standing next to him, turning down the hospital gown to cover him. "I was the one to help prepare your body for this. The first to feel inside of you." Ignis stared at him, horrified again at how casually he could speak of this. This sounded like Ignis had already been here several days, perhaps even a week. Two at the most, and the thought of having been unconscious that long scared him.

"You'll need your rest, Mr. Scientia," the man said, patting his shoulder. "I'll leave you to it. And we'll see each other again soon." He turned to the machine beside him, connected to the drip tube that fed into Ignis's arm. He pressed something and turned to smile. "Sleep well." Almost immediately, Ignis felt his eyelids growing heavier. "You won't have to be awake next time." The voice faded as a silent scream filled Ignis's head just before he lost his grip and fell back into unconsciousness.

There were more fever dreams and moments where he knew he was being fed. Another day or two seemed to have passed by the time Ignis next woke and knew he wouldn’t immediately fall asleep. It took several minutes before he could even try to move, taking a deep gasping breath when he realized that the tube was no longer in his arm and his wrist was free.

"Iggy!"

It was not the man from before. Ignis forced his eyes open and there was Noct, looking concerned with a face like a sour grape. Ignis informed him in a muddled and slurred voice that he looked like a sour grape, but for some reason Noctis didn't laugh.

"They're on their way." Gladio stepped up next to Noct. "You're finally awake," he said. "How do you feel?"

"Where is he?" Ignis wanted to know, Noct looked at Gladio, who shrugged.

"I'm not sure who you mean, but everyone who was here is either gone or dead," Gladio said. "Mostly those magitek troopers. The place was crawling with them."

Ignis pulled a hand up to rub his face. The movement felt slow and wobbly, his arm heavy. His chin was covered in stubble and he pulled his hand away in surprise.

He did not grow his facial hair very quickly. For there to be this much… it couldn't have been two weeks.

"How long have I been here?" He asked, looking desperately between Noct and Gladio.

"About three months," Noctis said reluctantly. "We're waiting on the emergency medical staff — Ignis?!"

He blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more pain, just trying to help Ignis feel better

"I told you not to tell him," Gladio's voice was easily recognizable, despite the loud whirring noise Ignis could hear in the background. "We both knew he would ask, and I told you we shouldn't say at first before we knew he could take it."

"He deserved to know," Noctis was pouting, but with that tone, he also knew he was probably in the wrong.

"It's done now, and he's alright." It was a relief to hear Prompto's voice. Ignis had been distantly worried for the young blond when he hadn't seen him earlier. "He wanted to know and I don't think he'd have let you guys avoid the question for long anyway."

He tried to push himself up and look around, but Ignis found to his shock that there was some kind of strap across his chest holding him down. His weak thrashing drew Gladio's attention.

"Hey there, Specs, calm down." In a moment, Gladio was beside him. "You need to lie down until we get to the hospital and they check for injuries and blood clots. It seems you've been out for a while and your muscles are atrophied a bit."

Ignis nodded numbly. Yes, if it had indeed been three months, these were all things they should be worried about. 

"I'll need to be checked for STDs as well," he said. "There was at least one incident—"

Gladio cut him off. "Don't think about it. Everything will be taken care of. Noct will make sure they don't miss anything. We will start therapy to build your muscles up again in a day or two. The response team told me that you should be back on your feet in as short as two weeks, if all goes well."

"It would be impossible for me to recover that quickly," Ignis said bluntly. "The physical therapy to get me walking again will be at least that long, and it will be several more weeks before I can hold a dagger again, much less return to regular training."

"All in good time," Gladio said. "Our first priority is ensuring that no lasting harm has been done. Noct is finding you a massage therapist so you can have daily massages for your legs and arms. It's supposed to help—"

"Gladio, I do not need a massage," Ignis said, smiling softly.

"No is not an answer," Noctis said. "The hospital has several recommendations for me to meet when we get back. You'll start the day after tomorrow." He looked so confident, full of determination and purpose. Ignis couldn't help but feel proud.

"Of course, Highness. I couldn't deny—"

"You 'Highness' me and I'll call you Advisor Scientia," Noct said, crossing his arms. That's the Noct Ignis knew. He smiled despite his discomfort. "Understood, Noct."

A sudden onslaught of pain through his lower body pulled the smile from his face and Ignis groaned involuntarily.

"Iggy?" Noct leaned in. Gladio took his hand and squeezed it, and Prompto ran to the door to call one of the responders. She hurried to join them.

"What's going on?" She asked. The pain had dulled to an ache again.

"It was a sharp pain," Ignis said, his voice strained, "but it is only a minor one now. Somewhere around my pelvis or stomach. Do you wish me to describe what happened? I don't remember much," he offered.

"Please," the woman said, "don't trouble yourself. If the doctor needs it once we land, they'll let you know. For now, if it helps to bend your legs or have them elevated, we can do so."

Ignis shook his head. "No thank you, I think I'm alright." Gladio kept a hold on Ignis's hand after the woman had left.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" He asked. "If it hurts…"

"It's been hurting," Ignis said. "It was probably just a spasm. A muscle or something."

"You look exhausted," Noctis said, concern clouding his expression. "Would it help to rest a while before we land?"

“I’ve been asleep for weeks,” Ignis growled, his frustration mounting. “I don’t need rest, I need...I need... to  _ do _ something.”

"There will be time for that soon," Gladio said firmly. "You should  _ not  _ push yourself now. It's been three months and you're malnourished. The best thing you can do right now is let us take care of you."

Ignis wanted to fight, but he knew he couldn't. Gladio was right, of course. He would say the same thing in their shoes.

"Then something to eat perhaps?" He suggested. "If there's anything available, that is."

"I'll check," Noct got up and left the room. In the silence, Ignis could hear the muffled roar of the engine and the spinning blades on the heli.

"I'll get you food as soon as we land," Gladio promised. "Whatever you want."

"I'm not really…sure I want food," Ignis said. "But I think I should try. My body doesn't realize that I need to eat properly again."

Gladio squeezed his hand. "Of course, as long as it's safe."

Noctis returned with the woman from before.

"We don't have any food on the heli," she said apologetically. "But I'll let them know as soon as we land and they'll have soup ready the minute you're in your room. It's best to start with these softer foods until you're on your way to recovery. It'll be no time and you'll be back to yourself." She patted the strap across his chest and left them again.

"No luck," Noct said, looking uncomfortable.

"I felt that might be the case," Ignis said. "Perhaps some water then?"

There was plenty of bottled water available.

"Here, I can do it," Prompto said, when Noctis looked upset at having to carefully dribble water into his advisor's mouth. Ignis was supposed to be the strong one that always knew what to do and could always step up to help. Ignis as an invalid—Noct was relieved to have him back, but was struggling with the reality of his condition.

Gladio rubbed a thumb soothingly over the back of Ignis's hand as he drank from the water Prompto offered. They didn't even manage to spill any. Ignis sighed. He wanted to get up and get back to being himself.

The silence grew thicker the longer they remained. Watching Ignis, but trying not to. He had another painful spasm, this time closer to his hip. It passed just as quickly as the last and he insisted it was alright.

"You don't know that," Noct said, frowning. "What if it's a blood clot? Or something torn? Or infected?"

"I was not injured," Ignis assured him. "Don’t worry.”

Noctis gave him a sharp look.

“We saw the blood, Iggy.”

“On me?” He looked genuinely horrified.

“Oh no, oh no,” Noctis said. “No, no, not on you.”

Gladio bit his lip, squeezing Ignis’s hand. He’d seen the blood as well, it was all on the sheets down by Ignis’s hips. Not a lot of it, but still there. There wasn’t much explanation for it besides the obvious. Ignis might not have known he was bleeding...if he really was unconscious at the time.

And he’d been unconscious when they found him, the drugs in his blood…

He couldn’t have fought in his condition, but he would have, given every opportunity. He had to have been awake at some point. He  _ knew _ . To some extent, he did. Gladio could only hope it hadn’t been too painful.

It sickened him. Why? Why would someone do that to him? Ignis didn’t  _ deserve _ it.

But now he deserved  _ them _ .  _ Here _ .  _ With him _ .

"Do you want me and Prompto to go pick up the Regalia while you help Iggy get settled?" Noct was talking to Gladio.

"What do you mean?" Ignis demanded before Gladio could respond. "Go out just the two of you? I should hope you would know to be more cautious."

"Hush," Gladio said gently to him. "Don't get worked up over this, ok?" He turned to Noct.

"If you and Prompto can promise it won't be dark before you get back. Otherwise I'll have to leave Iggy to come look for you. And I know you don't want that."

Noct shook his head. "It's not that far," he said. "You know it'll only be an hour and a half. Two tops, and that's mostly the walk there."

Gladio frowned, but he nodded sharply.

"If there's daylight enough, you may go."

"Gladio, are you sure—" Ignis hated the idea of something happening to Noct and Prompto just because he was too unwell to go with them. He continued to express his concern. "You should go with them, Gladio. I'll be fine on my own."

"No," Gladio said, confirming his grasp on Ignis's hand. "Noct knows where we left the Regalia. It's not far from the hospital, and he's got sense enough to hurry. You." His melting honey eyes met Ignis's. "You need someone with you right now. Sometimes we all do. I won't leave you."

Ignis felt his body relax at those words, when they provided a comfort he would never have guessed he needed. He offered Gladio a weak smile.

Prompto wanted to give Ignis more water, and Noct got up to go talk to someone in the next room.

Prompto wiped away the small dribble of water that ran down the side of Ignis's mouth. "I'm really happy you're safe now," he said, busying himself with screwing the top back on the water bottle. "Noct is acting like himself again."

"Better than himself," Gladio agreed, his smile full of pride. "He arranged for this medical transport to be available while we searched for you. It was able to arrive within an hour of when we found the place. I don't know how we would have managed without it."

"I was too scared to do anything," Prompto said. "Those tubes and things."

"Noct just ripped them out," Gladio said. "Turns out they were mostly drugs."

"I remember being fed," Ignis said quietly. "Little glimpses here and there. I was conscious occasionally."

Noct returned as the sounds of the engine grew louder. They could feel the heli dipping as it approached landing.

"We're almost there," Noct said. "We'll have a room all to ourselves, I made sure of it."

Ignis tried to protest at that. "I can't take a place that should be left for someone in a more critical condition. Noct, that's not necessary at all—"

"I think it is," Noctis said. "Especially if we're all going to be in there with you. Last I checked you were malnourished and unable to stand, in danger of serious complications. That sounds important to me." He folded his arms.

"You also need to rest," Gladio added. "I hardly think you've been resting the last hour we've been sitting here."

"I've been resting, I’ve had no choice." Gladio squeezed his hand again. Ignis had really missed Gladio's solid, affirming presence. It felt good. It felt safe.

Gladio fussed over the room, not liking that the windows were so small. First, he had demanded the soup they'd been promised, which was already on its way when he asked and arrived before the nurse he sent could return to say it had already been sent up. Ignis was suddenly exhausted, but still found himself amused as Gladio rearranged all the chairs. He pushed the benches beside the window against the far wall and requested blankets and pillows so that the benches could serve as makeshift beds. He pulled the little table around to the other side of the bed, and sat down.

Ignis tried to tease Gladio about his fussing, but he was too tired to do it justice.

“The table didn’t look good over there?”

“This way I can reach the bowl better,” Gladio said. “Here, want me to scoop it up for you?”

Ignis didn’t look happy about it. They hadn’t even let him sit up yet. It was written on his face.

“I know,” Gladio said, dropping the spoon into the bowl so he could run his hands through his hair. “It feels really strange. We don’t have much time before the doctor gets here. I want you to eat something. It would make me feel much better, ‘k?”

Ignis tipped his head back, closed his eyes, and sighed. He knew they’d need to do tests, and there would probably need to be more tubes and drugs. His breath caught.

“Hey, Iggy,” Gladio put a hand on his forehead. “It’s gonna be fine.” Ignis opened his eyes and looked at Gladio. He wasn’t alone. “A little soup,” Gladio said. “Just a couple bites, right? I’ll feel better, and you’ll feel better.”

“A bite,” Ignis confirmed. “Where’s Noct?”

“He and Prompto are still getting the Regalia,” Gladio said. “They’re not due back yet.” He scooped up a small spoonful of soup. “A bite.”

Ignis let him spoon it into his mouth. He swallowed.

“Better?” He smiled weakly.

“Much better,” Gladio said. “Any more?”

Ignis looked at him. His eyes said no.

“Thanks for letting me,” Gladio said, pushing the table aside. “It was warm though, right?”

Ignis nodded, a bare hint of movement. “It was good.” Getting him a smile from Gladio.

“Good. I’ll be here, no matter what alright?” He leaned his elbows on his knees and took Ignis’s hand.

The doctor came in a minute later, followed by a couple nurses. They moved Ignis onto a gurney, still careful to keep him lying flat.

“We’re taking him just for a few minutes,” he said. “We have to do an ultrasound. Check for blood clots. And we’ll be right back.” He patted Gladio’s arm when Gladio had to let go of Ignis’s hand.

Noctis returned, bouncing on the balls of his feet, to find Gladio alone in the room with his head in his hands.

“Where is he?! Gladio!” He ran to the bed and leaned to get as close to his shield as possible without running around to the other side.

“They took him for an ultrasound,” Gladio said quietly. “It’s only been a few minutes. He’s fine. I’m just… I couldn’t go with him.”

“No, of course,” Noctis said, straightening. “They said they’d have to do a few tests. Nothing bad’s gonna happen.”

“What if something really is wrong?”

“Gladio. It’s gonna be fine.” Noct scoffed at him. “Iggy wasn’t afraid because he knows we’re here. He’s nervous, obviously, but he knows we’ll be there for him. Like he’s been there for us.”

Gladio looked up and smiled.

“He’ll be back soon.”

Prompto rejoined them before Ignis was back.

“I got us all food,” Prompto said. “Noctis agreed it would be a good idea.” He pulled out the containers of warm noodles and rice, topped with chicken and sauce, spreading them out on the small table next to Ignis’s empty bed. “And soup for Iggy,” he added, pushing aside the cold bowl of soup the hospital had provided.

As they ate in tense silence, the doctor returned with Ignis. He was moved back to the bed, carefully again, but the doctor didn’t seem as anxious as he had been when they left.

“Good news,” he said. “There’s some blood clotting in his leg, but honestly not as bad as I would have expected. Blood tests look promising, and any internal complication will be cleared up with the antibiotics. You can take those tonight." He looked proudly at Ignis.

"You pulled through mighty well. Noctis did mention a massage therapist, which I approve of. And a physical therapist to get you back on your feet. I'm prescribing blood thinners, and two days here so I can ensure there are no ill side effects once you begin taking them. Tonight we'll put you on an IV, to make it easier while you adjust to solid food again. I wouldn't want you to lose your pills with your lunch." He smiled jovially, but was met with more serious faces. "Tonight and perhaps tomorrow, but we'll decide when the time comes."

The other nurses had left the room, leaving them with just the doctor.

"How long do you expect he'll need therapy?" Ignis glanced at Noctis, who had asked without flinching. He must be thinking of their finances though. This would certainly put a damper on things. He would have to work back up to being in shape for their hunts together. It would mean they would have to take on less difficult ones in the meantime that three people could more easily handle.

"If he applies himself to it, he'll only need a couple weeks to be comfortable on his feet again," the doctor was saying. "Massage therapy likely only half as long, though longer wouldn't hurt."

"May I sit up now?" Ignis asked, eager to begin his recovery. Every day he lingered, the more they would have to make up once he was well.

"Yes, some," the doctor said. "I'll send in a nurse with your prescriptions and to adjust the bed. If you have any questions, any of the staff will be happy to assist. I'll be back in the morning. Farewell." He stood, nodded respectfully to Noctis, and left the room.

A fire alarm on the ceiling blinked in a darker corner of the room. Electricity was precious and the lights were dimmed after dark.

"Prompto brought you some soup," Gladio offered. "It's still plenty warm, if you're interested."

Ignis wasn't really, but his strength was important, and showing them he appreciated their efforts was even more so.

He'd taken several swallows from Gladio's hand before a nurse came in to adjust his bed. It didn't seem much of an improvement, but it was a relief to be able to see something besides the stark ceiling again, and it made his attempts at eating much easier.

"I don't think I can eat any more," he said after a few more spoonfuls.

“It’s probably a good time to get some sleep, then,” Gladio said, pushing the soup aside. "Noct and Prompto are already getting settled with blankets on the benches across the room. I think you've been through enough today."

"You don't have to treat me like a child," Ignis hissed, his frustration finally venting itself. "I know very well what's happened to me. Would you call the nurse for the antibiotics I'm supposed to take so I can at least be  _ awake _ when I get them?"

Gladio tried to soothe him with a gentle hand on his arm as he stood up.

"You just finished eating, I never intended you to sleep now before we get that taken care of. Give me a minute, I'll get a nurse."

Gladio didn't have to go far. By the time he returned, Ignis had already reigned in his frustrations. He lay with his head tipped back, one hand pressed over his eyes.

"I apologise, Gladio," he murmured. "I should not have snapped at you. It was immature—"

"Hey, don't sweat it." Gladio sat back down beside him. "It's been a long day. The nurse will be in soon and once they're done, we'll all rest, and we'll all feel better in the morning." He took Ignis's hand, smiling.

"How can you continue to smile?" Ignis asked, his walls destroyed. He was tired, hurt, and vulnerable. Gladio seemed to always have another smile for him, and he was struggling to understand how.

"I'm happy to have you back with us," Gladio admitted. "If you made it through everything so far, I know you can make it through anything else that comes. And if you can, we can."

"Optimistic," was all Ignis had to say, with a wry twist of his lips.

"We thought we had lost you for good," Gladio said. "For a good few weeks before we got the lead. It was like standing on a beach with the sand slipping away from beneath you."

"How did Noct—" Ignis was interrupted by the nurse. He turned on the light as he entered the room.

"This won't take but a few minutes," he assured them. Ignis tensed as the man readied the IV for him.

"What's in it?" Gladio asked, hoping that the information would encourage Ignis to relax.

"The doctor should have discussed this with you before," the nurse said, eyeing them for confirmation. Gladio nodded, so he continued, reviewing what they'd been told earlier. "Some antibiotics, the blood thinners the doctor was talking about, and the bulk of it is nutrients your body needs. Since you will probably find it hard to eat enough just yet, he wanted to make sure you can start getting your strength back."

"That sounds good," Gladio said. "Really good. You'll feel better in the morning." He threaded their fingers together. "I'll be right here."

"You will need to sleep as well," Ignis frowned at Gladio. "You're not the type to stay up all night."

"Don't worry about that," Gladio said. "I can sleep plenty well just like this."

"Gladio."

Gladio grinned. "Just don't worry about it," he said. "I'll take turns with the Noct and Prompto."

Ignis was too tired to truly argue. At least focusing on Gladio had given the nurse the opportunity to finish getting him situated with the IV. Now Ignis would just need to get to sleep. The nurse reclined his bed again and turned out the light as he left.

"It's been a long day," Gladio said. "Anything I can do to help you get to sleep?"

Ignis shifted his hips, frowning to feel the burn of the barely healed damage done to him. The antibiotics would help. He sighed, and Gladio gave a small tug on his hand, to remind him he was still there. It was comforting, and Ignis relaxed.

"Thank you," he whispered, closing his eyes and letting his exhaustion pull him towards sleep.

Gladio dozed off while Ignis slept, but not so much as to not snap back awake at each movement the other man made. Ignis didn't move much in his sleep, so Gladio was surprised to find Ignis tearing his hand away. He appeared to be in a panic, reaching for the IV in his arm.

"Iggy, stop," Gladio urged, grabbing at Ignis's arm. He caught his wrist before Ignis could yank the IV out. "Ignis, it's okay. You're safe."

“No, I won’t again,” Ignis mumbled frantically. "You can't."

“Shh, Ignis, it’s me. It’s Gladio.” He pulled Ignis’s hand away. “I’m right here.”

Ignis stilled and turned to blink at Gladio.

"Everything's fine," Gladio said, and kissed the back of Ignis's hand, which earned him a small smile.

"I forgot for a minute," Ignis whispered. "I felt it in my arm and I forgot."

"I understand," Gladio said. “And that’s why I’m here. I’ll help you remember until you can do it on your own. Me and Prompto and Noct, all of us.”

Ignis let his arm drop again and closed his eyes. He tightened his fingers around Gladio’s when Gladio loosely took his hand again. He was asleep in a minute, his face relaxing.

Gladio woke up when Noctis gently shook his shoulder.

“Hm?” He grunted, pulling his hand from Ignis’s to rub his face.

"I'm going to go get breakfast," Noct said. "Prompto went to get something from the Regalia, but he should be back soon."

Gladio nodded. "I'll be here."

"Did you sleep at all?"

Gladio stretched his arms over his head. "Better than I expected actually," he said. "Iggy only woke up a couple times. Other than that I slept pretty soundly."

Ignis was relaxed in his sleep, and Gladio thought that he already looked better, his expression more relaxed and his skin less pale. As the sounds of the hospital grew louder, Ignis started to wake up.

"Hey Iggy, how you doing?" Gladio asked, once Ignis had opened his eyes.

"I'm glad to see you," Ignis said. "I was afraid it was all a dream."

"Definitely not a dream," Gladio said. "But I can pinch you if you like." He leaned over his knees and grinned. Ignis smiled back.

"I don't think that will be necessary," he said.

“The nurse came by a little bit ago and said that they’ll come in to see to you soon,” Gladio said. As he had promised, a nurse came in a few minutes later. She verified that Ignis was not having any negative effects from the medication and then removed the IV, though not before making sure both Ignis and Gladio knew how important it was that he get proper nutrition over the next few weeks.

"Tomorrow you'll start physical therapy," she said, "and the day after that you'll be able to leave the hospital!" She sounded so cheerful as she raised the bed to allow Ignis to sit up, much more than the day before, now that he was no longer in such grave danger. "You'll be back on your feet in no time."

The door flew open and Prompto came running in and up to the bed.

"Guess what I found in the Regalia?" He said eagerly. He couldn't wait though and produced the smooth black glasses case. "Your spare pair of glasses, Iggy!"

Ignis took the case and looked it over.

"I don't think there's much point in these yet," he said, "thank yo—"

"I think you should put them on," Prompto said quickly. "Just for a little bit, maybe?"

"Well, I suppose..." Ignis removed the glasses and put them on, letting the case sit in his lap. Suddenly being able to clearly see his friends' faces and the details of the room around him returned some of the confidence he'd lost over the last few months. Ignis squared his chin and slipped Gladio a happy smirk. The spark was coming back to his eyes.

When Noctis returned, he and Prompto pulled chairs up to the opposite side of the bed from Gladio and they ate breakfast together, laughing and trying to plan out how they could begin taking on small hunts while Ignis was recovering. Ignis ate as much of his soft porridge as he could stomach, and pointed out how important it would be for Noct to take the others out. Financially, they would be in an unpleasant position if they didn't keep busy. Ignis was surprised at how much they had saved in the few months he'd been absent. In their desperation to find him, they had taken as many jobs as they could, traveling to all different parts of the country, trying to find any sign of Ignis's whereabouts. So they would be alright if they kept on it with a little less fervor than before.

Ignis knew that he had a difficult road of recovery as he trained his body again for combat, but he knew that the others would be there for him. Every step. Every time he stumbled, they would be there. His mind was no less fragile from the experience, but with his companions to help him, he no longer felt afraid. There was nothing left to fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this end was fluffy enough. I'm not a hundred percent happy with it, but I'm not sure how else to go about it. <3 Thank you all for reading through this, I just needed a little pain, and I tried to balance it with kindness. Poor Ignis.


End file.
